OST : Clover
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ AU/ Sequel of OST ] Karena ini adalah awal mula dari sebuah kesalahan yang akan membawa mereka dalam delusi seumur hidup. Ketika perasaan ingin melindungi berubah menjadi ingin memiliki, akankah keberuntungan menaungi sepasang saudara kembar ini? Twincest!AkaKuro; AkaKuroOgi


"Seijuurou-kun, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan..."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit berjengit ketika mendapati dirinya dipanggil. Menarik punggungnya malas untuk bangkit dari hamparan rumput yang empuk, manik heterokromatik itu sedikit memicing ke arah sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari sana, Tetsuya —adik kembarnya— sedang duduk, atau mungkin setengah berjongkok. Sekalipun Tetsuya memanggil namanya, tak sekalipun manik _azure_ itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sebaliknya, iris biru langit itu tampak fokus menatap sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukannya. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan Tetsuya untuk memanggil namanya.

Di sanalah mereka berdua tengah berada sekarang. Hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dimana sungai kecil mengalir di dekatnya. Tempat itu jauh dari jalanan kota sehingga asap kendaraan tak sampai mengusik mereka. Air yang mengalir di sungai itupun tampak begitu bening, bahkan dasarnya pun terlihat jelas. Benar-benar tempat pelarian yang sempurna untuk melepas penat. Tak terkecuali bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

Kyoto memang tak sepadat Tokyo, sehingga tempat macam ini masih mungkin untuk ditemukan. Seijuurou baru akan memejamkan mata setelah menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hamparan rumput ketika Tetsuya memanggilnya. Biasanya, Seijuurou akan merasa kesal karena waktu berharganya yang sempit itu diinterupsi. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlaku jika Tetsuya yang memanggilnya —orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Tetsuya?"

Akashi Tetsuya, adik kembarnya yang kini memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya di Kyoto baru-baru ini, terlihat begitu asyik dengan penemuannya sendiri. Seijuurou sampai kehabisan akal untuk sekedar menebak sesuatu yang ditemukan adik kembarnya itu. Pasalnya, Tetsuya tidak seperti memegang sesuatu. Ia hanya mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat. Sesuatu yang misterius disembunyikan di sana. Bibir tipisnya hanya membentuk seringai jenaka, seolah mengisyaratkan Seijuurou untuk menebaknya.

Apa gerangan yang disembunyikan Tetsuya? Bahkan otak jenius Seijuurou pun sedikit kesulitan untuk sekedar menebak. Sementara senyum misterius Tetsuya tersungging begitu nyata di depannya.

"Aku menyerah. Tunjukkan padaku, Tetsuya."

"Yakin tak ingin mencoba menebak lagi, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ah, haruskah aku mengulangi kata-kataku tadi, Tetsuya?"

Si surai biru langit itu pun tak menggodanya lebih jauh lagi. Diarahkannya sebelah tangannya yang terkepal supaya Seijuurou bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kemudian, jemari-jemari lentik itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan sesuatu berukuran kecil yang sama sekali tak diduga Seijuurou —sebuah daun yang memiliki empat helai.

"...Daun semanggi?" alis Seijuurou berkerut. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sama sekali tak mengerti maksud adiknya. Baginya, daun semanggi bukanlah hal baru yang luar biasa. Ia sudah sering melihatnya. Tak ada yang istimewa.

"Apa yang istimewa dari benda itu, Tetsuya?" lanjut Seijuurou lagi, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal si surai biru.

"Seijuurou-kun sama sekali tidak tahu? Daun semanggi ini tidak biasa."

Huh? Apanya yang tidak biasa? Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh menurut Seijuurou. Ayolah, itu hanya daun berukuran kecil dengan empat helai di dalamnya.

"Aku tak paham maksudmu, Tetsuya."

"Hmm, ternyata ada juga sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Seijuurou-kun..."

"Jangan mengejekku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou semakin dibuat penasaran. "Katakan."

"Biasanya daun semanggi memiliki tiga helai. Daun dengan empat helai sangat jarang ditemukan. Apa Seijuurou-kun tahu kalau setiap helai daun semanggi memiliki arti?"

Sungguh, Seijuurou belum pernah mendengar tentang itu sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal di luar logika.

"Helai pertama berarti takdir. Yang kedua adalah cinta. Yang ketiga adalah kebahagiaan."

Rasa penasaran pun semakin menggerogoti Seijuurou. "Lalu, yang keempat?"

Tetsuya tersenyum penuh arti. "Keberuntungan. Makanya ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa keberuntungan akan berpihak pada orang yang berhasil menemukan daun semanggi berhelai empat."

* * *

.

.

.

**Of Seijuurou & Tetsuya : Clover**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**OST series © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Sho-ai**

**Sequel OST/ AU!Twincest!AkaKuro; AkaKuroOgi**

**.**

**.**

_Karena ini adalah awal mula dari sebuah kesalahan yang akan menjerat mereka dalam delusi seumur hidup_

_Ketika perasaan ingin melindungi berubah menjadi ingin memiliki_

_Akankah keberuntungan akan menaungi sepasang saudara kembar ini?_

**01: That Twins, A New Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-sama."

Kelopak mata itu pun terbuka setelah suara yang tak asing menyapanya. Setengah mengerjap, Akashi Tetsuya —nama pemuda itu— bangkit secara perlahan dari tempat tidur. Iris biru langitnya mulai terbuka sempurna setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus kamar, tepatnya setelah gorden besar itu dibuka oleh si _buttler_ senior.

"Nggh, Tanaka-san? Kenapa Tanaka-san ada di kamarku?" Tetsuya mengacak rambutnya dalam keadaan belum sepenuhnya sadar, sehingga membuat surai biru langit yang sudah berantakan itu semakin kacau. "...Ini 'kan Tokyo?"

Tanaka, _buttler_ senior yang sudah berusia tujuh puluh tahunan itu hanya tersenyum sambil membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir teh. Uap hangat tampak mengepul di atasnya. Diiringi dengan aroma manis _vanilla_ yang menggugah selera. "Tetsuya-sama lupa? Anda sekarang tinggal di Kyoto."

Apa? Kyoto?

Bola matanya mengerjap sekali lagi memandangi sekitarnya. Ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang empuk, jendela besar dengan gorden tebal yang menutupi, dan kamar dengan ukuran sebesar kurang lebih tiga kali ukuran kamarnya di Tokyo. Tempat ini begitu asing. Tapi, tempat ini akan menjadi kamar barunya untuk seterusnya. Udara segar berhembus menyapanya setelah jendela besar itu dibuka Tanaka, seolah menyambut pagi pertamanya di Kyoto.

Ah, benar juga. Tetsuya ingat sekarang.

Ini Kyoto. Tepatnya rumah milik ayah kandungnya. Mansion mewah ini mulai ia tempati setelah ia memutuskan untuk kembali kepada keluarga kandungnya. Seijuurou sendiri yang menjemputnya setelah melalui perpisahan yang menguras air mata.

Hidup baru menantinya di sini. Bersama Seijuurou dan juga ayah kandungnya.

"Tetsuya-sama sudah ingat?" tanya Tanaka lagi. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah _buttler_ yang terkenal ramah itu. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Tetsuya sembari membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh _vanilla_ di dalamnya. Aroma manis yang menguar itu berhasil menarik penuh kesadaran Tetsuya.

"Silakan diminum, Tetsuya-sama. Selagi masih hangat."

Kini iris biru langit Tetsuya membulat kaget ketika Tanaka membawa cangkir tersebut tepat di depan wajahnya. "Tanaka-san? Apa ini?"

"Ini teh _vanilla_ untuk Tetsuya-sama." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Teh...untukku?"

"Kenapa Tetsuya-sama terkejut begitu? Bukankah rasa _vanilla_ itu favorit anda?"

Bukan, bukan itu. Tetsuya hanya merasa tidak biasa dengan perlakuan ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bangun dengan disambut aroma teh. Ibu angkatnya di Tokyo bahkan tak pernah melakukan itu. Meskipun itu semua tak lepas dari kesenjangan ekonomi yang begitu besar di antara keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Tanaka-san, tapi..."

"Seijuurou-sama yang memerintahkan saya untuk membuatkan teh ini. Beliau bilang, ini minuman favorit anda."

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Benar. Silakan diminum selagi masih hangat, Tetsuya-sama. Setelah ini anda harus bergegas mandi. Air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan. Seishirou-sama dan Seijuurou-sama menunggu anda di bawah untuk sarapan pagi."

Dua tangan Tetsuya terulur untuk menerima cangkir itu. Aroma _vanilla_ pertama yang ia rasakan di Kyoto. Begitu manis. Begitu harum. Meminum secangkir teh di pagi hari —dan di atas tempat tidur— merupakan hal baru bagi Tetsuya. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu. Ia baru akan minum teh setelah sarapan pagi —itupun membuat sendiri. Tapi, ini adalah mansion keluarga Akashi. Dimana putera Akashi Seishirou pasti akan diperlakukan bak pangeran. Seijuurou tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kakak kembarnya juga pasti akan menerima perlakuan macam ini. Tetsuya hanya butuh waktu untuk segera beradaptasi.

Diteguknya perlahan cairan hangat itu sehingga mengaliri kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Hangat. Teh _vanilla_ itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat di tengah udara dingin Kyoto yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar. Meskipun musim dingin sudah berlalu, namun udara pagi masih saja tetap terasa dingin.

"Tanaka-san...Ini enak sekali."

Teh _vanilla_ tidaklah buruk juga. Cocok sebagai pengganti _vanilla milkshake_ Maji Burger yang mungkin tidak ada di Kyoto.

Tanaka lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Saya senang jika Tetsuya-sama menyukainya."

Tetsuya langsung menghabiskan isi cangkir itu tanpa sisa. Sementara itu, Tanaka berjalan menuju lemari besar di sudut kamar, seraya mengambil handuk dan mempersiapkan seragam yang akan dikenakan Tetsuya nanti. Menyadari sesuatu yang dilakukan Tanaka, buru-buru Tetsuya menyela.

"T-Tanaka-san? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Buttler_ senior itu hanya menoleh terkejut setelah namanya dipanggil. "Hanya mempersiapkan seragam yang akan anda pakai nanti. Apakah itu hal yang aneh?" Jangan lupakan senyum ramah yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"I-itu..." Tetsuya terdiam. Ia harus menyadarkan dirinya sekali lagi jika ini adalah Kyoto dan ia adalah seorang Akashi. Tapi, ia terbiasa menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri setiap hari. Bahkan ibu angkatnya pun tak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu. Tentu saja, kau pikir berapa usia Tetsuya sekarang?

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya-sama. Lebih baik anda segera mandi. Anda sudah ditunggu untuk sarapan. Ini hari pertama anda sekolah, bukan?"

Benar, ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya yang baru, SMU Rakuzan. Meskipun SMU itu terasa baru baginya, namun ia sudah mendengar nama SMU barunya itu sejak lama. Sekolah yang bahkan menjadi lawannya dalam final _wintercup_ beberapa waktu lalu. Mulai hari ini, ia akan memasuki sekolah itu. Bersama dengan kakak kembarnya yang sudah terlebih dulu bersekolah di sana.

Tetsuya segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Mungkin Seijuurou memang terbiasa dimanja, namun ia sadar bahwa kakak kembarnya itu sangat disiplin. Mulai sekarang, ia harus belajar beradaptasi dengan semua perubahan ini. Terbiasa dengan perlakuan mewah bak pangeran kerajaan dan juga mematuhi setiap waktu yang ada.

"Tanaka-san..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya. Hmm, tapi lain kali biar aku saja yang menyiapkan pakaianku sendiri."

Tanaka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti perintah itu. "Tetsuya-sama benar-benar berbeda dengan Seijuurou-sama ya..."

"Maksudnya, Tanaka-san?" Tetsuya menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Tanaka pun tidak bicara lebih banyak lagi. Setelah mengambil cangkir kosong di atas meja dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nampan, pria tua itu segera undur diri.

"Segeralah bergegas, Tetsuya-sama." Hanya itu ucapan terakhir Tanaka sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar kurang lebih setengah jam bagi Tetsuya untuk mandi. Ia masih belum benar-benar terbiasa dengan bak mandi mewah dan segala macam perlengkapan yang ada di dalam kamar mandi dengan ukuran fantastis tersebut. Tetsuya keluar dengan merapikan surai biru langitnya yang basah lantaran tersembur air hangat dari _shower_ berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar harus berusaha keras untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan segala macam kemewahan ini.

Masih dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Tetsuya mengambil kemeja abu-abu gelap yang dibentangkan di atas ranjangnya. Itulah seragam Rakuzan yang akan digunakannya mulai hari ini. Seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Seijuurou.

Terdiam sejenak memandangi pakaian itu, semua terasa seperti mimpi bagi Tetsuya. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan pindah dari Seirin dan berpisah dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kalau boleh jujur, Tetsuya rindu dengan semua hal yang ia tinggalkan di Tokyo. Mulai dari klub basket Seirin yang baru seumur jagung, suasana saat mereka latihan basket, kehangatan orang-orang di dalamnya, ketakutan Kagami akan Nigou, Aida yang ringan tangan, Izuki yang gemar membuat pantun, Hyuuga yang tegas, Kiyoshi yang selalu tersenyum lembut, serta teman-teman sesama kelas satu lainnya. Hanya mengingatnya, membuat hati Tetsuya terasa hangat.

Ah, apakah mereka semua sehat-sehat saja? Apakah Kagami masih sering mengunjungi Maji Burger dan membeli belasan hamburger untuk makan malam? Apakah cedera lutut Kiyoshi sudah lebih baik? Apakah Aida dan Hyuuga sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing? Mungkinkah Izuki sudah menerbitkan buku berisi sederet pantun? Bagaimana dengan Furihata dan kawan-kawan yang tentunya berlatih keras? Jangan lupakan betapa rindunya Tetsuya pada _vanilla milkshake_ yang selalu ia beli hampir setiap malam.

Tidak hanya Seirin. Tentu saja kerinduan yang dalam juga dirasakan Tetsuya pada keluarga angkatnya —keluarga Kuroko. Tetsuya rindu saat-saat dimana ia dan ayah angkatnya menghabiskan Minggu sore bersama dengan menonton berita atau sekedar mengobrol. Tetsuya rindu akan suara lembut ibu angkatnya dan sup tofu favoritnya. Tetsuya rindu akan belaian lembut sang nenek setiap kali akan memejamkan mata. Tak lupa dengan adik angkatnya yang baru berusia sebulan dan mungkin sedang lucu-lucunya. Ah, betapa Tetsuya merindukan mereka semua.

Segera dipakainya kemeja abu-abu gelap itu, kemudian mengancingkan kancingnya satu demi satu. Mengenakan celana kain dan diakhiri dengan _blazer_. Tetsuya mengamati pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang terpatri pada lemari bajunya. Mulai saat ini, Akashi Tetsuya, akan resmi menjadi bagian dari Rakuzan.

Tetsuya melirik ponsel miliknya yang terletak di atas meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dua pesan diterimanya pagi ini. Pesan pertama berasal dari Kasumi, ibu angkatnya, disusul pesan kedua yang berasal dari Kagami.

_Tecchan, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat-sehat 'kan? Kami di sini selalu merindukanmu. Coba tebak, apa yang dilakukan Kazuya hari ini?_

Berikutnya, Tetsuya melihat foto yang ikut dikirim bersama dengan pesan ibu angkatnya barusan. Dalam foto tersebut, tampak Kuroko Kazuya, adik angkatnya yang baru berusia sebulan sedang tertawa lebar menunjukkan belahan gusinya yang berwarna merah muda dengan bola mata berbinar. Tetsuya tersenyum mengamati foto itu. Adik angkatnya sungguh menggemaskan. Surai cokelatnya membuatnya tampak seperti Furihata. Membuat kerinduan terhadap Seirin menjadi semakin dalam.

Pesan kedua datang dari Kagami. Semenjak memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto, Kagami tak pernah berhenti mengiriminya pesan.

_Yo, Kuroko! Oh, mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Tetsuya. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Rakuzan? Semua baik-baik saja 'kan? Kami rindu bermain basket denganmu lagi. Oh ya, salam untuk kakak kembarmu itu. Apa dia masih mengerikan seperti biasanya? Dan juga untuk Nigou. Tapi bukan berarti aku merindukan makhluk bertaring itu._

Tetsuya tersenyum geli membaca kalimat terakhir dalam pesan Kagami. Pertama, Nigou memang ikut bersamanya ke Kyoto meskipun anjing kecil itu tidak dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Untuk yang satu ini, Tetsuya terpaksa membuat kesepakatan dengan Seijuurou untuk membuatkan kandang anjing bagi Nigou. Yang kedua, Seijuurou masih tetap Seijuurou yang dulu meskipun banyak hal terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi, Tetsuya yakin, Seijuurou dan Kagami akan bisa berteman baik.

Tetsuya segera mengetik pesan balasan dengan terburu-buru karena ia yakin sudah membuat Seijuurou dan ayahnya menunggu lama. Setelah selesai mengetik pesan, ia segera mengambil tas yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak semalam. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai belum sempat memasang dasi. Namun, sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, pandangannya terarah pada sebuah buku yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

Buku dengan sampul berwarna hitam itu akan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidupnya mulai sekarang. Ya, Tetsuya sudah memutuskan untuk merekam perjalanan hidupnya yang dimulai hari ini. Ia bertekad untuk merangkai cerita hidupnya bersama dengan keluarga kandungnya setelah sempat terpisah selama enam belas tahun lamanya. Setiap kenangan baru yang ia buat bersama Seijuurou dan ayahnya akan ia tuangkan ke dalam buku itu.

Jangan lupakan pembatas buku berbahan dasar kaca dengan daun semanggi di dalamya. Tepatnya, itu adalah daun semanggi dengan empat helai yang ditemukannya kemarin bersama Seijuurou. Daun semanggi berdaun empat jarang bisa ditemukan. Oleh karena itu, begitu Tetsuya menemukannya tanpa sengaja di pinggir sungai kemarin, pemuda bersurai biru itu langsung menjadikannya pembatas buku. Setidaknya dengan memasukkannya ke dalam kaca, daun itu akan menjadi lebih awet.

"Oke. Semuanya sudah siap." gumamnya singkat sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Ibu, ini Tecchan. Aku di sini baik-baik saja dan sangat merindukan Ibu. Akan kusempatkan berlibur ke Tokyo liburan musim panas nanti. Salam kangen untuk Kazuya._

.

_Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun. Seijuurou-kun juga dalam keadaan baik. Kurasa Nigou juga merindukanmu, Kagami-kun. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain. Aku juga rindu bermain basket bersama kalian lagi. _

Tidak lupa pula foto Nigou khusus untuk Kagami.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau turun juga, Tetsuya."

Senyuman khas Seijuurou menyambut Tetsuya yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia masih belum saja hafal setiap seluk beluk mansion ini. Mencari tangga untuk turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua ternyata cukup memakan waktu. Lain kali, ingatkan Tetsuya untuk mempelajari dengan detil setiap bagian dalam rumahnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun...dan ayah..." Iris biru langit itu menangkap sosok dua orang bersurai merah yang sedang menunggunya. Sorot mata _crimson_ lembut milik ayahnya berpadu dengan setelan jas yang elegan. Di sampingnya, Seijuurou, tampak rapi dengan seragam Rakuzannya. Melihat kehangatan suasana yang tersaji di meja makan membuat Tetsuya merasa bahagia. Hubungan antara ayah mereka dan Seijuurou sudah tidak sedingin dulu. Keduanya bercengkrama bersama dan kehangatan antar keduanya melebur menjadi satu.

"Rambutmu basah, Tetsuya. Tersiram _shower_ lagi?" tanya Seijuurou begitu Tetsuya menarik kursi di depannya. Tetsuya bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Seijuurou terkekeh geli saat menanyakannya.

"Jangan tertawa Seijuurou-kun. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Tetsuya menyentuh surai biru langitnya yang masih terasa basah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengeringkannya dengan _hair dryer_ lantaran harus membalas pesan Ibu angkatnya serta Kagami tadi.

"Nanti akan kuminta Tanaka untuk mengajarimu mengatur _shower_, Tetsuya." Seishirou, —ayah mereka— turut menimpali. Wajah Tetsuya pun kontan merona bak kepiting rebus. Uh, ini sungguh memalukan.

"Ehm, ayah juga akan berangkat ke kantor hari ini?" tanya Tetsuya mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu melihat dandanan ayahnya yang rapi. Meskipun Seishirou direktur Akashi _Corp_, tapi beliau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sambil mengontrol perusahaan secara tidak langsung.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Seharusnya aku sudah berangkat dari tadi." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman dingin seperti yang sering ditunjukkannya di masa lalu.

"Maaf. Pasti karena menungguku. Kenapa ayah tidak mendahului kami saja?"

"Dan melewatkan sarapan pagi bersama kedua puteraku? Tentu saja aku lebih mendahulukan kalian."

Tetsuya paham. Baik dirinya, maupun Seijuurou ataupun ayahnya, ketiganya sama-sama ingin merangkai kembali keluarga yang utuh. Meskipun untuk mencapai tujuan itu mereka harus memulai dari nol. Tetsuya melirik ke arah Seijuurou yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Kakak kembarnya itu juga benar-benar berusaha untuk membuang kebencian pada ayah mereka di masa lalu. Setelah banyak kejadian yang terjadi di antara mereka tentunya untuk sampai pada tahap ini tentulah tidak mudah.

"Nah, Seijuurou, Tetsuya, segera habiskan sarapan kalian. Setelah ini Kawada akan mengantar kalian."

Tetsuya pun segera melaksanakan perintah ayahnya itu. Menu sarapan pagi itu adalah _sandwich_. Sungguh, bahkan Tetsuya pun belum begitu terbiasa dengan menu sarapan ini. Biasanya, Ibu angkatnya akan memasakkan nasi atau omelet untuk sarapan. Namun, sekali lagi, Tetsuya harus belajar beradaptasi.

"Tetsuya."

Ucapan Seijuurou menghentikan gerakan tangan Tetsuya. Tadinya, sang adik hendak mengambil sepiring _sandwich_ yang sudah dipersiapkan di depannya.

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kau belum memasang dasimu." Seijuurou menunjuk ke arah leher Tetsuya. Sang adik pun baru tersadar setelah Seijuurou mengingatkannya. Dasi yang panjang itu memang menggantung di leher Tetsuya, namun masih belum terpilin rapi.

"Ah..." Tetsuya pun memegang dasi yang menjuntai itu. "Maaf, tadi aku terburu-buru sampai lupa memasang dasi."

"Khas Tetsuya..." Seijuurou pun terkekeh lagi. Membuat Tetsuya harus mendengus kesal karenanya. Sebelah tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk mengambil _sandwich_ pun ia urungkan. Lalu memilih untuk bereksperimen dengan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya itu.

Tapi, tunggu...

Sejak kapan Tetsuya lupa caranya memilin dasi? Bukannya ia baru setahun di Seirin yang menggunakan gakuran sebagai seragam sekolahnya? Gerakan tangan Tetsuya terhenti. Kepalanya tampak berpikir keras untuk memikirkan cara memilin dasi yang paling sederhana. Dalam keadaan seperti ini tampaknya akan memalukan baginya untuk meminta bantuan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou pun tak memerlukan persetujuan Tetsuya. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, ia bangkit secara perlahan dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu pun baru menyadari niatan Seijuurou ketika pemilik mata heterokromatik itu sudah berdiri persis di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tak perlu sungkan padaku." Kepala Seijuurou sedikit menunduk. Kedua tangannya pun terulur untuk membenahi dasi Tetsuya. Iris biru langit Tetsuya pun melebar karena kaget. Pasalnya wajah Seijuurou saat ini benar-benar hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya. Bahkan kedua hidung mereka pun nyaris bersentuhan. Andai saja Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou akan berinisiatif menolongnya, tentunya ia akan berdiri dari kursinya. Sehingga Seijuurou tidak harus menunduk untuk membantunya membenahi dasi.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Seijuurou untuk membenahi dasi Tetsuya. Namun, entah kenapa mengingat posisi mereka yang berdekatan seperti tadi, waktu yang dirasakan Tetsuya tidaklah berlalu secepat itu.

"Nah, sudah beres." Seijuurou merasa bangga akan hasil pekerjaannya. Ekspresi kagum pun turut ditunjukkan Tetsuya. "Lain kali kau harus bisa memasang dasi sendiri." Dan ucapan itu diakhiri dengan sentilan kecil di dahi Tetsuya. Membuat pemilik iris biru langit itu mendengus kesal untuk kali kedua.

"Seijuurou-kun..._ittai_..."

Yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa geli Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak merasa bahwa dirinya istimewa. Bahkan hawa keberadaannya pun terlalu tipis untuk dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang baru pertama kali mengenalnya.

Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini.

SMU Rakuzan adalah SMU yang terkenal elit dengan tingkat kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Hari masih pagi namun sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan. Penampilan setiap siswanya pun tak bisa dikatakan sembarangan. Mungkin karena hampir keseluruhan murid Rakuzan berasal dari keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke atas. Berbagai macam mobil mewah yang datang mengantar adalah hal yang biasa. Melihat siswi yang berdandan pun juga bukan hal yang aneh. Intinya, Rakuzan bukanlah sekolah biasa.

Namun, hiruk pikuk itu pun berubah menjadi sunyi senyap ketika suara decit _limousine_ yang dikenali mereka sebagai _limousine_ keluarga Akashi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, dan menampilkan dua sosok yang turun dari dalamnya.

Kini puluhan pasang mata mengamati sepasang saudara kembar ini sejak mereka turun dari _limousine_ yang mengantar mereka. Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, Rakuzan.

Andai saja ada _red carpet_ yang digelar, maka suasana pagi itu tidak akan kalah riuhnya dengan ajang bergengsi perfilman di Amerika. Kemanapun Tetsuya memandang, banyak pasang mata mengamatinya dengan tatapan penasaran. Pertanda bahwa mereka memang merasakan hawa keberadaan Tetsuya.

Atau ini semua karena Seijuurou yang berjalan di depannya —sambil menggandeng tangannya?

"Seijuurou-kun..." Tetsuya memanggil Seijuurou di depannya setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Mereka semua memperhatikan kita..." Tetsuya pun kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya. Puluhan pasang mata masih menatapnya. Lambat laun Tetsuya semakin merasa tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun sendiri tidak merasa risih?"

"Untuk apa aku harus merasa risih? Aku hanya berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan adikku. Apa itu salah?"

"Kurasa mereka belum tahu kalau aku adikmu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Makanya, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka semua, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**[ Author's note ] : **

Serial ini awalnya dipersiapkan sebagai pengganti OST ketika tamat dan atas berbagai macam alasan, saya memutuskan untuk mempublishnya sekarang. Cerita dalam OST:Clover merupakan kelanjutan dari OST sebelumnya. OST chapter 16 sendiri sedang dalam tahap penulisan dan akan segera dirilis. Sekaligus menginformasikan bahwa serial OST akan segera ditamatkan.

Meskipun cerita ini adalah sekuel yang bahkan dipublish sebelum prekuelnya ditamatkan, namun ceritanya akan dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga _reader_ yang belum membaca OST pun bisa menikmatinya.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

YUNA


End file.
